User blog:Pandawarrior/Devil Fruit Super-Tournament: Group H
Yeah.... I got nothing... So here is Group H of the Devil Fruit Super-Tournament: 'Previous Groups' *'Group A ' *'Group B ' *'Group C ' *'Group D ' *'Group E ' 'Introducing the contestants:' * Ori Ori no Mi: '''The '''Ori Ori no Mi is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that allows the user to bind their foes in iron shackles by having their foes pass either through the user's body or through the various metal bars the user can create. Ori means cage in Japanese. It was eaten by Hina. *'Hana Hana no Mi: '''The '''Hana Hana no Mi' is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to replicate and sprout pieces of their body multiple times from the surface of any object or living thing. "Hana" is the Japanese word for "bloom" and "flower", and reflects the nature of the user's power to sprout their body parts like a blooming flower. It was eaten by Nico Robin. *'Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: King Cobra: '''The '''Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: King Cobra' (ヘビヘビの実　モデル：キングコブラ''Hebi Hebi no Mi, Moderu: Kingu Kobura''?) is a Zoan-class Devil Fruit that allows the user to turn into a large King Cobra, and in the hybrid form take the shape of a Naga like creature with a humanoid upper body. It can also give the user the ability to create and spit poison. "Hebi" means snake in Japanese. It belonged to theWorld Noble who fed it to Boa Marigold. *'Doku Doku no Mi: '''The '''Doku Doku no Mi' is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that grants the user the ability to produce and control different types of poison, as well as grant immunity to all forms of poison. It was eaten by Magellan, the Warden of the World Government prison Impel Down. *'Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Dachshund: '''The '''Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Dachshund' (イヌイヌの実 モデル：ダックスフンド''Inu Inu no Mi, Moderu: Dakkusufundo''?) is a Zoan type Devil Fruit that allows the user to become a large dachshund at will. "Inu" means dog and the fruit is one of the many Inu Inu no Mi models. It was "eaten" by Mr. 4's gun, Lassoo, through the process developed by Vegapunk. *'Toro Toro no Mi: '''The '''Toro Toro no Mi', is a movie only Logia-class Devil Fruit, that gives its user the ability to turn into a liquid-like substance. "Torotoro" is the sound effect for almost jelly-like substances. It was eaten by Honey Queen. *'Doa Doa no Mi: '''The '''Doa Doa no Mi' is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create doors through anything they touch. The doors they create can be created from any part of their body, from the palm of their hands to their whole body itself, and usually take the shape and form of the body part creating it. The doors remain as passageways anyone can pass through until closed completely. "Doa" comes from the Japanese pronunciation of "door". This Devil Fruit was eaten by Blueno. 'Voting' (Votes stay open until 19:00, 08.07.2011, top 4 of each group advance) The polls are over the following Devil Fruits are advancing: From the main group: *Doa Doa no Mi *Ori Ori no Mi *Hana Hana no Mi *Doku Doku no Mi From the Tiebreaker: *Supa Supa no Mi Feel free to leave any comments and suggestions below! 17:11, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts